Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectronic device using a hybrid structure of silica nanoparticles and graphene quantum dots for increasing energy transfer efficiency by binding graphene quantum dots to silica nanoparticles and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Photoelectronic devices convert optical energy into electric energy or electric energy into optical energy. To increase such energy conversion efficiency, technology for using quantum dots in photoelectronic devices is being developed.
Quantum dots, which are semiconductor nanoparticles with a diameter of several nanometers (nm), exhibit quantum mechanical characteristics such as quantum confinement. Such quantum dots autonomously release energy corresponding to their energy band gap upon entering an exited state by light from an excitation source. Since the energy band gap can be controlled by adjusting the sizes of the quantum dots, their electrical/optical characteristics can be also controlled. Accordingly, quantum dots can be applied to light-emitting devices, photoelectric conversion devices, or the like.
Meanwhile, quantum dots can be densely arranged closely to each other such that energy transfer among quantum dots is facilitated. The electrical/optical characteristics of photoelectronic devices are improved with increasing energy transfer efficiency among quantum dots, and thus, research into increasing energy transfer efficiency is underway. However, even when quantum dots are densely arranged, the contact areas for transferring energy are small, thereby limiting increase in energy transfer efficiency. Therefore, there is a need for a method of increasing energy transfer efficiency among quantum dots.